


Lams Soulmate One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Lams Soulmate One Shot

As soon as a person turned 16, they were considered ready to find their soulmate. They could write on their skin and whatever it was appeared on their soulmate’s arm, but someone under 16 couldn’t write back. Alexander didn’t mind this. Maybe he couldn’t talk to his soulmate, but he could watch everyday as drawings and patterns appeared on his skin everyday during school. Most days, he’d watch as they appear. On his busier days, he wouldn’t get a chance to, but the sight of them helped him relax once he got home and was able to look at his arm looking at all of the beautiful sketched that had appeared throughout the day. On his sixteenth birthday, he started writing back. 

“I love your drawings : )”

“Oh my god I forgot you could see them!”

Alexander chuckled. “Its fine. They’re beautiful”

“Thanks. So… We’re soulmates. Want to meet up?”

“Sure, where do you live?”

“New York City”

He smiled widely. “No way! Yorktown High?!”

“Yeah! This is awesome! Meet me out front after school!”

“Of course!”

Alexander walked outside of the school as promised and immediately saw who he was looking for. He had his sleeves rolled up, revealing the sketches, and looked around, smiling when he was Alexander. God… He was cute… He cleared his throat and walked up to him. “Hi. My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

“My name is John Laurens.”


End file.
